Timeline
by Therealgirlygeek
Summary: A teenage girl with magic and a skeleton who can alter timelines. This can go two ways: horribly or amazingly.
1. Sans the Substitute

[A/N: this is my first fanfic, please don't judge too harshly ;-; ]

Maddelynn was, in no way or manner, in her best mood. Usually she enjoyed going to school, but today was different. Bullies, bad cafeteria food, the droning, broken air conditioning - all of that she could handle. What she couldn't handle, however, was the science substitute teacher.

She'd expected this to be a normal school day. No one had led her to believe anything to the contrary. But when she walked into her science classroom to see the short skeleton in the blue hoodie, she got the feeling that today was going to be different. She sat down at her desk and looked over her work from yesterday one last time anyways, doing her best to ignore the persistent gaze of the substitute teacher.

When the bell rang, signaling the start of class, Maddelynn was not expecting the paper on her desk to just be lifted up, surrounded in some sort of blue aura.

"Hello class, today I will be your science teacher. My name is sans, and I'm sure you're all wondering about the surprise substitute situation," the skeleton said, and most heads in the room nodded. "Right. Well, I don't have the _guts_ to tell you, so I'd ask your parents."

Most people didn't catch on to the pun immediately, but Maddelynn couldn't keep from snorting in amusement. She got the feeling that this wouldn't be the only one.

The rest of the lesson went fairly normally, with the fairly often use of puns, and the day seemed like it would be going back to normal. Well, as normal as it gets when your logic, English, and gym teachers are all usually monsters. It had been the better part of a year since the monsters had emerged from Mt Ebott, but they had already managed to insert themselves into the community as though they hadn't even gone underground in the first place.

Of course, this wasn't the first unexpected event of the day. Maddelynn was a typical bully target, due to her being an orphan, but today she got through the whole day with relatively little mishap. Of course, finding out that a skeleton with a sense of humor is your science substitute is, obviously, a tiny bit strange, but not nearly as much as some other situations Maddelynn had been in since the monsters had returned to the surface; but that wasn't the point of focus right now. Rather, it was the fact that she had been left alone entirely by the bullies for the whole day.

Maddelynn was just starting to think about the possibility that the bullies hadn't made it to school that day for a large amount of imagined, hopeful reasons on Maddelynn's part when she saw the gang of three picking on a much smaller kid.

"Leave her alone," she said, her brain screaming at her to shut up before she said something she'd regret. Of course, standing up to the bullies after a previously unusually undisturbed day was a stupid move in itself, but Maddelynn didn't necessarily care.

"Or what?" The lead bully, a boy named Liam, asked, smirking.

"Or you're not going to like the consequences," a new voice intervened. Maddelynn heard a quiet 'ting!' before all three boys were suddenly seemingly pinned to the ceiling, revealing Maddelynn's science substitute teacher.

"I think you're parents will be hearing about this," the skeleton stated, before noticing Maddelynn.

 **You get the feeling your life is going to get much more interesting.**


	2. Skeletal Pranks

[A/N: just thought I should mention that this is based off of a Skype role play with a friend, dunno about any social media accounts but her YouTube is ThunderstarGaming I think. Hope you enjoy this one]

The small skeleton suppressed giggles as her cousin sat down to play the piano. The moment the monster made contact with the chair, a persistent beeping sounded, growing louder until it leveled off at a volume. The small fish-skeleton monster groaned.

"MOOM! Someone broke the alarm system again!" She called, and a taller fish monster entered the room.

"Elli, calm down. Can you get up for a moment?" The new monster asked. Elli got up and the beeping stopped. Kristen couldn't suppress her laughter any longer. She burst out in a fit of laughter, tears running down her face.

"For a four year old, she's awfully hard to predict," Elli said, annoyed, before walking toward the small skeleton.

"Kristen, where's your father?" Elli's mom Undyne asked.

"Substituting at the school," Kristen replied. Undyne sighed.

"I'm calling him," she said, pulling out a cell phone and dialing a number. It picked up in the first few beeps.

"sans here, what's up undyne?"

"Your daughter, Sans."

The line cut off and Sans popped into the room.

"kristen, how many times do i have to tell you not to leave the house without permission?" Sans asked, sighing.

"But dad-"

"no 'buts' about it. im taking you home. thanks for calling me undyne."

Sans picked Kristen up and popped back out before Undyne could really respond.

Sans and Kristen returned in Kristen's bedroom. Sans was doing his best to frown at Kristen, the attempt ending in vain due to the short skeleton's permanent smile.

"what am i going to do with you," Sans said, mostly to himself. He sat down on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

Kristen walked over to Sans tentatively, making sure he was asleep before the huge grin broke on her face. Kristen immediately found a colorful array of permanent markers and turned the sleeping skeleton's face a rainbow of colors before running out of the room and waiting for Sans to wake up, watching from just around the door frame.

 **You get the feeling that this will end interestingly.**


	3. Meeting with Magic

Maddelynn spent the rest of her day wondering what was up with the substitute teacher. Well, she didn't know why she was so surprised that he had magic - he was a monster, after all - but it still kind of shocked the girl. Immediately after the incident, the skeleton had gotten a phone call and had needed to attend to whatever it was immediately. The bullies had scattered a few seconds after, most likely terrified of the short skeleton coming back. As soon as they were gone, Maddelynn had made her way to the girl.

"Hi, my name's Maddelynn, but you can call me Maddie...are you alright?" Maddelynn asked the girl. Rather than replying verbally, she started making rapid movements with her hands. Maddelynn realized she was speaking sign language.

"Um...I don't actually have any experience with sign language..." Maddelynn said nervously. The girl in front of her got an idea and pulled out a small notebook and a pencil. She wrote something down quickly and showed it to Maddelynn.

 _"Hi, my name is Gena. I'm...okay, but there's not much I can do about it..."_ The girl wrote. Maddelynn smiled at her.

"Can I help you at all? Um...maybe call your mom?" Maddelynn asked. Gena quickly shook her head.

"Okay, but if you need anything, feel free to ask me," Maddelynn responded. Gena nodded, and the two gathered their own things and went on their own ways.

"Maddie, are you feeling alright?" Maddelynn's mother asked. Maddelynn forced a smile and gave a thumbs-up, which her mother found satisfactory enough. The light from the hallway was blocked out again as the door closed.

"Huh...wonder what that was about at the school," Maddelynn said to herself once she was sure her mom wouldn't be coming back in too soon. Maddelynn looked at a small, insignificant cut on her arm. After a while she shrugged off the issue and looked out the window at the few stars that managed to get past the layers of light pollution in this part of the city.

"Probably nothing."

Content with her own answer, Maddelynn started to try to get to sleep. Something felt off, though. Maddelynn say up in the bed and looked at the cut again. Unlike before, it was starting to glow with a dull grey. Slowly, it started to get a bit brighter, until it was white.

"Wha..." Maddelynn said before a small, cold, lightless white flame appeared in front of her face. The flame went into Maddelynn and the glowing stopped.

"Wonder what that was..." Maddelynn muttered, then shrugged and went to sleep.


	4. Determination Situation

[A/N: I'm trying a new way to italicize things in the story so if it doesn't work I'll fix it]

Kristen's 'joke' went just about as well as she thought it would. In other words, Sans had no clue until he passed the mirror in the hallway. Then the confusion came and went; after that he was not at all happy.

"kristen come here, please," he said as calmly as he could. The tiny skeleton didn't show, however. Sans sighed in annoyance.

"Kristen. Come here now," Sans said with more authority in his voice than before. Kristen slowly made her way to her father, poorly hiding her grin.

"You know that I like a joke as much as the next person does, but coloring in my entire face isn't exactly funny." Sans said. Kristen saw what was coming next - she'd seen it enough times before. Sans was reaching for the nearest blue marker when Kristen suddenly popped out of the hall.

"Um...Kristen?" Sans asked, all thoughts of redemption forgotten. Suddenly he heard a quiet _ting!_ and his gravity changed, his now blue soul forcing him into the ground. He was now flat-out worried.

"Papyrus...is that you?" Sans asked, a little afraid of the answer. Instead he heard a stream of poorly suppressed giggles. When his gravity - and soul - went back to normal, he saw Kristen, hand over her mouth, corners of her grin showing nonetheless.B

"What did you do," Sans asked sternly. Kristen pointed at the mirror and Sans looked back at it. He didn't see anything...

He started to turn back to Kristen when he saw it. She had gotten him for the repeated other marker pranks by scrawling _Your turn to get dunked on!_ in blue marker...on the back of his head.

"How am I going to get this off?" Sans asked in a mock distressed tone. Kristen burst out laughing on the floor.

"very funny. _tibia_ honest, im not actually sure how you teleported. mind helping me figure it out?" Sans said. Kristen nodded enthusiastically. She loved visiting Alphys at her job at a lab. Sans picked up the still clean child and teleported to Alphys's workspace. The lizard monster jumped at their sudden appearance, but regained her composure soon after.

"H-hi, Sans! And Kristen! ...w-wait. Sans, why do y-you have marker all over y-your face?" Alphys said, looking at Sans's rainbow-colored face in utter confusion. Sans looked at Kristen. Nothing more had to be said.

"Oh. Right. Um...what's t-the visit for?" Alphys asked.

"little miss jokester here teleported. i was wondering if you'd be willing to help us figure it out," Sans replied. To press his statement, Kristen popped outing his arms and onto Alphys's desk.

"Um...okay, j-just give me a moment." Alphys said, then walked into the hall behind Sans. Thankfully, she hadn't noticed Kristen's little redemption message yet. Thank goodness for that.

Alphys returned with a small box/machine thing.

"Kristen, can I put this up to your Soul?" Alphys asked. Kristen nodded, and Alphys did just that.

"Hmm..."

"what?"

"She's got strangely high DT levels for someone her age..."

"will she..."

"I don't think so. It seems they're normal for her. But still, keep an eye on her," Alphys said. Sans nodded, thanked Alphys, and the two skeletons teleported away.


End file.
